Once in a Lifetime
by NotWithoutYou
Summary: After being chased away by the Avengers Loki runs into someone. A girl in fact. One that sends him head over heels, but does he understand why? When he fianlly figures it out, he doesn't know how to explain it or how to tell her. Will he get his way like always? Or will he continue to constantly "get Loki'd"?
1. Stranger In New York

**AN: Hey Avengers fandom! I'm new to the fandom so please go easy on me! No flames please. If this story isn't to your tastes just don't read it, that simple! I know Loki will be OOC. Get. Over. It. On another note, I owe the credit of this first chapter to Whovian of a Thousand Words who gave me the idea for the first chapter~ So thanks to you! ^^  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers. Not matter how much I wish I did.**

(Loki's P.O.V.)  
_"Stupid Avengers. I didn't even do anything this time! Can I not simply visit without getting attacked?! No, you cause one little intergalactic war and you never live it down!"_ I thought to myself while walking down the streets of New York. _"I can't believe I've been reduced to walking these filthy streets. It's repulsive!"_  
"Let go of me! Stop it!"  
I looked up from the ground. A woman's yell breaking me from my thoughts. She was across the street, up against a brick wall with two rather rough looking men blocked her way of escape while the third man looked like he was trying to get the girl to go with him, as one of the two searched her backpack. In the next second he slapped her hard and before I knew it...I had started to make my way over. The closer I got the more of the _conversation_ I could hear.  
"Why don't you come home with me~?"  
She shook her head, obviously uncomfortable. With my scepter in hand I pointed it at his throat.  
"Give this nice woman her bag back and leave before I slit your throat."  
He swallowed hard and tripped over himself as he ran with the other two men behind. Now I finally got a good look at the girl in front of me. She looked about twenty or so, not bad. Her hair was long, straight, and reached below her shoulders, and eyes the exact same dark brown. Her shirt was black with something I didn't recognize on the front and she wore simple jeans. I didn't really care what she wore. The only thing I could see was how beautiful she was.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank-,"  
She looked up at me and stopped mid sentence.  
"Th-thank you."  
"Uhh, here."  
I handed her bag back and she took it, the slightest blush across her face.  
"So do I get to know the name of the guy that saved me."  
I didn't like to give out my name for four reasons. One, people thought I was crazy. Two, I was remembered as "That guy that started the war". Three, no one would believe me. But the worst? The fourth and worst reason was being remembered as Thor's brother.  
"Well? I'm waiting."  
I sighed. _"I might as well get it over with."_  
"My name, is Loki Laufeyson."  
Her eyes sparkled as she looked at me.  
"Like the God of Michief, Loki?"  
I couldn't help but stare at her. She was probably the first one who hasn't remembered me as Thor's "brother".  
"You actually know my title?"  
She shrugged it off as if it were no big deal.  
"Sure. I mean everyone else remembers you as Thor's "brother". But you're really not."  
I smiled and she smiled back. A smile that made me crazy.  
"I should go. Thanks again."  
She started to walk off and I found my voice caught in my throat. So I walked after her.  
"Will...I uhh...will I see you again sometime?"  
"Sure. You should be able to find where I live. You are a god after all."  
"Can I at least have your name?"  
She turned around to face me again.  
"My name's Alleynah."  
"Are you really going to make me figure out where you live?!"  
"Of course I am! Good luck Loki~!"  
And after that, she was gone. I didn't even see where she went.

(Alleynah's P.O.V.)  
_"That didn't just happen. That __**did not**__just happen. I'm dreaming, I'm dead, something."_ When I got home and unlocked my door I was met by an overly excited German Shepard.  
"Hello, did you miss me boy~?"  
He jumped up and down, barking happily. In a moment I stopped everything and looked at him, kneeling down to be closer to him.  
"Oh. My. God. Hunter, I Loki'd Loki Laufeyson."  
He barked like he didn't understand.  
"I'm telling you. I got into a bit of trouble on the way home and Loki Laufeyson _himself_ saved me. I'm pretty sure he hit on me too. But I totally Loki'd him! Now I feel kind of bad."  
"So what exactly does being Loki'd mean~?"  
I jumped sky high spinning around to see the God of Michief himself standing in my livingroom.  
"How did you-?! But I didn't-! What?!"  
He chuckled at how confused I was.  
"You said yourself, I am a god~"  
"I suppose you did."  
"So, what does being "Loki'd mean~?"

**AN: Yay, the first chapter is short and crappy but it's done! Do not worry Avengers famdom, I will get better but I'm trying to work through writers block! Once I get through my writers block I'm sure I'll do much better, but being new to the fandom you can't blame me for trying my best! So better stories (and hopefully chapters) to come. Review please!**


	2. You Just Got Loki'd

**AN: Well, I didn't expect much of a good response for the first chapter but I want to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited, or commented on chapter one. So thank you to HistoryGeek1993, Starkidofadelaide, and TheOnlyOneEv1D. You guys are awesome! So this chapter is for you guys!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Avengers.**

(Alleynah's P.O.V.)  
I smiled not sure how to explain to him.  
"Well being the God of Mischief when we Midgardians play tricks on one another or come up with a good comeback we call it 'getting Loki'd'."  
"Interesting. Never heard that before."  
"I wouldn't imagine you have. So, how _did_ you find my house?"  
"It was simple really."  
"How was that?"  
He chuckled a bit.  
"You walked home. I followed you."  
"You know, I hadn't thought it'd be that simple."  
"Midgardians can be so strange."  
"Oh, we can be strange?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright, if _we're _so strange. Why is it you wanted to know where I live _so_ badly~?"  
He quickly lost his smile and stuttered like an idiot.  
"Well-...you-...I-..."  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like me."  
"That's ridiculous!"  
Oh this was going to be good. I forced my lip to quiver and let tears fill my eyes.  
"So...you don't..._like me?_"  
"I didn't say that!"  
"Yes you did!"  
I could feel the fake tears running down my face. I was laying this on thick!  
"No no no! Don't cry!"  
"But you don't like me!"  
"Yes I do! Just stop crying~"  
"You know what?"  
"What?"  
I started to giggle, much to his confusion.  
"You just got Loki'd~!"  
He stared blankly at me then laughed.  
"I will get you back. Mark my words Alleynah~"  
"That can't be good coming from you."  
"No, it's not."  
"Try anything and I have Tony on speed dial."  
"Wait, why do you have Stark on speed dial?"  
"Long story."  
"I don't want to know?"  
"Exactly."  
He nodded and looked down at my German Shepard.  
"Who is this?"  
"That's Hunter. He's my baby boy~!"  
Hunter barked happily, bouncing around Loki and I.  
"I think he likes you."  
"Really?"  
"Well he hasn't bitten you yet so yes. I'm going to call it~"  
An akward silence settled in, neither of us knowing what to say. I thought for a moment before I realized something.  
"Why are you in New York anyway?"  
"Thor is staying here in Midgard in the _Avengers Tower_ with the team and the others."  
"Jane?"  
"Yes, her. Jane Foster. So Odin banished me here until Thor choses to return to Asgard again. I fear I'll never get home again."  
"So...need a place to stay?"  
"As a matter of fact, I do."  
"Why not stay here with Hunter and I? I mean, besides Thor and the Avengers I think you know me best here in New York."  
"I suppose I could stay here."  
"Good, your room is down the hall. Last door on the left. I'm across the hall from you."  
"Thank you."  
I shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing. The truth, I havn't had anyone stay with me since my ex moved out. To me, this was a big deal, but I wasn't going to let him know that.  
"It's nothing. It's the least I can do."  
That night was a bit strange. Strange because it was normal. I ordered pizza because I didn't feel like making anything myself and after the pizza got here we took our full plates and sat on the couch to watch movies on Netflix. I took his plate and set it in the dishwasher along with mine and sat next to him once again to finnish the movie. But by the time it was over, I was asleep on Loki's shoulder.

(Loki's P.O.V.)  
I noticed when she returned from the kitchen that she was tired. But I didn't mind as she slowly fell asleep on my shoulder. I was almost temped to keep her there, to wrap an arm around her even. But no, instead I lifted her easily into my arms and carried her down the hall, Hunter trailing silently behind me. Luckily her bedroom door was already slightly opened so that I need only push the door open the rest of the way with my foot. Her room was painted in light blue the border of the walls black. I could imagine the two being her colors. Her bed was messy and unmade which for some reason made me smile. I lay her down and Hunter jumped up to lay next to her. Even in her sleep she wrapped her arms around the dog and held him close, though he didn't seem to mind. It was almost funny to see her snuggled up to a dog his size as if he were just a puppy. I pulled the blankets gently to her chin and quietly closed the door before heading into my own room for the night.

**AN: Here's chapter two! I think this chapter went a lot better than the first and I hope you think so as well~ Yes, Loki is OOC but that's the whole point of this fic. To show his sweet side. I want to thank TheOnlyOneEv1D for being my first reviewer for this story and my first reviewer for this account as well! You gets cookies! See you guys again soon!**


	3. Up Early and a Bit of Sarcasm

**AN: Hey guys! Here's chapter three for you! ^^  
Disclaimer: How many more times do I have to say I don't own The Avengers in any way. Only any OCs such as Alleynah and Hunter.**

(Loki's P.O.V.)  
I woke up early to the sound of running water in the next room. According to the clock beside my bed it was five in the morning. _"Why is Alleynah up this early?"_ I decided I should check up on her, even during this _ungodly _hour of the morning. We both stepped into the hallway at the same time. Her hair was wet and she had a towel around her.  
"I'm sorry Loki. Did I wake you up?"  
"Not exactly you, just your shower. What are you doing up this early anyway?"  
"I do have to go to work you know."  
"That still doesn't answer my question."  
"I have to get up early to take a shower in the morning and get ready. Then I have a forty-five minute minute drive to work, giving me just enough time to make it to the office by seven."  
"You do that every day?"  
"I'm off on the weekends and one week day a week."  
"That must be trying."  
"It's not as bad as it sounds once you get used to things."  
"I see."  
"Hey Loki, mind if I actually get dressed before we continue our morning chat?"  
I realized I was blocking the way to her bedroom and stood aside to let her through.  
"Thanks."  
And the door shut. I walked into the kitchen where she already had coffee made. I searched around until I found her coffee mugs and poured a few cups. _"I'll have to search this place later so I know where everything is."_

(Alleynah's P.O.V.)  
My heels clicked on the floor, making Loki turn around. My black pencil skirt stopped about and inch and a half above me knees. My carribean blue top was short sleeved and the v-neck tasteful.  
"Those really are you colors..."  
I heard Loki mumble to himself.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing, here."  
He handed me a coffe mug and I smiled.  
"You're just full of surprises aren't you."  
"I try."  
"I have to go, I'll be home about seven."  
I downed the rest of my coffee and set the mug in the sink. I ruffled Hunter's ears and was about to walk out the door, then I stopped and turned around.  
"I thought you needed to get to-"  
I hugged him, waiting for a reaction other than surprise. Just as I started to pull away he pulled me back to return my embrace.  
"Don't work yourself to hard, alright?"  
I nodded with a smile, then walked out the door.  
XxX  
I arrived right on time and clocked in before sitting at my desk in the corner of the large room. The room was huge. One wall had been replaced by glass to show the world outside. A large desk stood near the window, tree computes resting on the top along with countless piles of paper. To the right was a kitchenette and to the left, a living area. I shook my head like I do every morning at the home-like and overly expensive 'office'.The door at the other end ot the room opened and shut, a man making his way across the room and sitting at the desk.  
"Goodmoning Mr. Stark."  
"Still so formal. I told you not to call me that."  
"My apologies Tony."  
"Oh, ha ha. You're hilarious."  
"No need to tell me."  
"Well aren't you the smart one this morning."  
"Smarter than a genious, billionair, playboy, philanthropist."  
"Should we test that?"  
"Put on the suit~"  
"Now you sound like Captain Tightpants."  
"I thought you agreed to stop calling him that."  
"No, I agreed to stop calling him Captain Spangly."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"You should stop teasing him all together."  
"Why?"  
"That's enough you two."  
"Good morning Miss Potts."  
"Hey, that's Mrs. Stark."  
"Is it?"  
"Pepper! She's not allowed to be sarcastic!"  
Tony whined, knowing he was going to lose our little argument.  
"Tony, just behave please."  
"Fine."  
"Is it me, or does he only listen to you, Pepper?"  
"It would seem so.

(Loki's P.O.V.)  
I looked down at Hunter who wagged his tail when I pet him before looking around to see where everything is.  
"What do you usually do until she gets home?"  
He trotted into the livingroom where Netflix still showed on the screen. He pressed a button with his paw and curled up on the couch.  
"Smart dog."  
I sat down next to him and he laid his head on my knee. After quite a few movies I fell asleep sitting up and with a German Shepard in my lap. Of all the things I could have done, that's what happened to me.

(Alleynah's P.O.V.)  
"Six o'clock already. Time for me to get home."  
"You're leaving me? But I thought we were just starting to get along."  
I rolled my eyes at my childish boss.  
"I'm going home."  
"But why? Don't you like me anymore?"  
"I need to get home."  
"Why, Hunter miss you?"  
"Yes and I also happen to have someone else waiting for me at home as well."  
"Oooh~! Someone has a boyfriend! Do tell~"  
"He's not my boyfriend."  
"Then come eat dinner at my place if he's not important."  
"He's still a friend Mr. Stark."  
"I told you not to call me that."  
"Yes you did."  
"Come on. You know you want to~"  
"Goodnight Tony."  
"Alleynah."  
His tone was serious and he gave that look that always won the argument.  
"Goodnight Dad."  
"Thank you. Now get out."  
"Thanks, I'll do that."  
Even as I turned my back to him I could still feel the smile on his face and in my mind as I got in my car and drove home."

**AN: Yes the whole "she's Tony's daughter thing" is probably overused but I couldn't resist! I sure most of you know those feels! That and it makes the story so much more interesting! Anyway here's chapter three!  
I hope you guys enjoy it and Review! **


	4. Making Day Plans

**AN: Fourth chapter! Yay~! I'm on a roll~ I'm glad that there are people out there who will give my story a chance so thanks to all of you! I'm forcing Loki to make you all cookies!**

(Alleynah's P.O.V.)  
I opened the door and was surprised to see that Hunter was not waiting for me on the other side. I had taken off my heels in the car, relieved that me feet no longer ached and now would not click on the kitchen floor as I dumped the coffee I'd bought on the way home. I heard the tv on in the livingroom and tip-toed through the house to see Loki asleep on the couch with Hunter in his lap. I put a hand over my mouth to stifle my ,almost, silent laughing fit that had started. I finally gained control of myself again I returned to the kitchen and started on my first dinner-for-two in a while. In just a little over half an hour I had the perfect chicken alfrado made.  
"I've still got it~"  
I made up two plates and sat them down at the table. Loki was still sound asleep on the couch so I lay a hand on his shoulder and shook him awake.  
"Loki, wake up."  
"Hunh?"  
"Wake up, I'm home."  
He opened those emerald green eyes of his and I had to try my best not to show that they took my breath away.  
"Are you alright?"  
I shook the thought from my had.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Dinner's ready by the way."  
He stood up and followed me to the diningroom table.  
"There you are, hope you like it."  
He sat down across from me and our meal started in silence. _"This is going to take a __**lot**__ of getting used to."_  
"How was work...?"  
"Good I suppose."  
"Though my boss was being ridiculous."  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
"It's nothing major. He's just a sarcastic pain in the butt."  
"I know the type."  
I couldn't help but smile, knowing we were talking about the same person.  
"So how was your day sleeping on the couch with Hunter?"  
I asked trying to stifle a laugh.  
"Hey, your couch is very comfortable."  
"I know it is, I fall asleep there a lot too."  
"Then you have no room to judge."  
"Of course not."  
He smiled because he knew he was right.  
"Are you done?"  
"I am, here, _I'll_ take _your_ plate this time."  
This took me a second to comprehend but I smiled all the same.  
"You don't have to do that."  
"It's fine. I don't mind."  
I stood on the other side of him at the sink with a smile. You wash, I'll dry. Deal?"  
"Deal."  
And that's how it went every day that week. He woke up to see me off to work in the morning and I'd come home to find him asleep on the couch or even once he'd made me a coffee for when I got back. Then we sat down to dinner whether I'd ordered in from somewhere of I made it myself before watching a movie and going to bed. Except now on Friday morning, I didn't wake up early. I decided to take Friday off. Loki must've caught on because he hadn't gotten up either, at least not that I had known. Hunter woke me up at ten by licking my face like all my days off.  
"Alright, alright. I'm up."  
I shuffled down the hall in my shorts and a tank-top even though it was about twenty degrees in December weather.  
Yes December. I don't exactly feel the cold, I'm used to it. Just when I thought I'd seen the strangest when Loki had fallen asleep on the couch or had offered to do the dishes. But now that he stood in my kitchen making breakfast I thought I was going to lose it.  
"Loki?"  
"Good morning-"  
He turned around and almost dropped the plate in his hands.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Y-yes, yes. I'm fine. A-aren't you cold?"  
"No. I can't feel it. Even if I could I wouldn't care."  
_"Wait, you are still talking about the wheather, Alleynah?"  
_I asked myself. But I could tell he was thinking the same thing. An akward silence fell and in the end we just grabbed breakfast and sat in front of the tv to watch the news.  
"Wow, this is really good. Where'd you learn to cook like this?"  
"I've had a lot of spare time this past week."  
I smiled and took another sip from my coffee.  
"Do you want to do something today?"  
"Like?"  
"I don't know, just get out of the house. Go to that Shwarma place, get a drink."  
I couldn't help but laugh as I suggested this. Loki smiled and looking at me.  
"Ha ha, you're hilarious. That's...wow, just wow."  
I laughed now, louder than I had in a while and obviously it was contageous. It took minutes for us both to calm down.  
"I'll get ready and we can go."  
I told him after he took my plate.  
"I'll do the same."  
And that was our plan for the day: wing it and hope something good happens.

**AN: Wow, these are really short chapters. I usually write chapters that are waaay longer than this. Maybe it the whole new-to-the-fandom thing. I'm not sure but I'll try to post again soon!**


	5. Shopping, Shwarma, and a Dance

**AN: so here's chapter five! Can't believe it's here already! I hope you enjoy! **

(Alleynah's P.O.V.)  
Loki and I got ready to go. I found an old outfit of my ex boyfriends and gave it to him to wear.  
"Ready to go?"  
"I am, be a good boy Hunter."  
I smiled at Hunter's reaction. He barked at Loki and bounded around his feet.  
"Did someone find a new friend, Hunter?"  
Loki ruffled his ears and let me out the door first before shutting it behind him and making sure it was locked.  
"Do you want to drive?"  
"Do you want to die?"  
He asked with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back as I climbed into the driver side.  
"Not to self: Don't let Loki drive."  
"That's a smart note to take."  
"Oh so I'm supposed to be taking notes now?"  
"How else are you going to study for the test."  
"I don't think I'd need notes for that."  
"I can't tell, did you just call me stupid?"  
"Little bit."  
And that was just down the street. I could tell this would be a fun day.  
"Why do I feel I've heard your brand of sarcasm before."  
"Because you probably have."  
"I'm sure I'll figure it out sometime or another."  
"I'm sure you will."  
I figured Loki would need more clothes than the two outfits he had so I took him shopping. You know how in the movies when people go shopping and are trying on clothes and acting stupid you hear the upbeat music in the background when they pose for a mirror or each other? That's how it felt shopping with Loki. It started out with me picking out things for him to try on and then with one glance to a top, he suggested I try it on and that's where it all started. We left loaded with bags, trying not to collapse as we made our way through the New York streets and back to the car.  
"Well that was...interesting."  
"I actually had fun! And I hate shopping!"  
I exclaimed happily.

"That was awesome! I havn't had that much fun in a long time."  
"Well I'm glad you had fun~"  
"Come on, let's go get some lunch."  
We walked down to that Shwarma place and sat down once I was sure the restraunt was devoid of any Avengers.  
"Like it?"  
"It's not bad."  
"My dad and I used to come here all the time. It was kind of a Saturday tradition, you know?"  
"I see. I've been meaning to ask, where is it you grew up?"  
"I grew up here in New York. My parents moved here from Malibu, hence why I don't have the New York accent."  
"That makes sense, so why move here?"  
"My parents moved here years before I was even thought of."  
He nodded and we finnished eating before paying and leaving.  
"Thank you...for everything."  
I looked over at him with a smile then looking back at the snow-covered road.  
"Don't worry about it. I mean you can't wear that everyday."  
"Well I could, but that'd be disgusting."  
"I couldn't see you doing it. No one in their right mind would."  
"Oh so I'm in my right mind now?"  
"I'm not sure yet."  
"And how is that?"  
"You're the one that said you could wear the same outfit everyday."  
"Well yes but-"  
"That makes you insane."  
He sighed.  
"I'm never going to win, am I."  
"Never~"  
After a while I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Something cold hit the back of my head and I could feel it run down my back. I turned around and saw a smile on Loki's face.  
"You threw a snowball at me!"  
"Yes, what are you going to do about-,"  
I threw one back, hitting him square in the face.  
"It. Good throw."  
"Yes, I know."  
We fought for a while, throwing snow back and forth. I shook in my soaked clothes, snow having be sent down my front and back multiple times.  
"A-alright, y-you w-win."  
"Are you alright, Alleynah?"  
"I-I'm freezing."  
I managed to stutter out before starting to head inside.  
"Go get changed alright, I'll make some hot chocolate."  
I smiled at him and nodded making my way to my bedroom to change. Grabbing the small blanket folded at the foot of my bed I wrapped it around my shoulders and met Loki in the kitchen where he handed me a mug of minty hot chocolate.  
"Thanks, looks great."  
"It's no problem at all."  
He followed me into the livingroom and I turned on my tv, soft chistmas music playing from the radio channel.  
"Do you know how to dance, Alleynah?"  
"A little, why?"  
"Would you care to?"  
"Oh, I don't know..."  
"Come now, it's just a dance~"  
He held a hand out to me and I set my hot chocolate down so I could take his hand.  
"Fine, it can't hurt."  
I stood if front of him but he pulled me closer before snaking his arms around me. I blushed before laying my head on his shoulder and wrapping my arms around his neck. We simply rocked back and forth, I don't mind though. _"It's nice to have someone hold me like this again."_ I felt his hold on me tighten a bit and smiled.  
"It's getting late, I'm going to get some sleep."  
I hugged him while my arms were still around him before letting go.  
"Goodnight Loki."  
"Goodnight Alleynah."  
I grabbed my mug of hot chocolate and walked to my bedroom with Hunter close behind.

**AN: Well here's chapter five! I'll have chapter six up as soon as I possibly can!**


	6. Hunter's the Hero

**AN: Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me and my story this far and to those of you who read it but didn't review. So to the first five chapters and many more to come!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Did I forget last time?**

(Alleynah's P.O.V.)  
I regretted going to bed for two reasons: One, I hated to leave Loki and go to bed. And two, I could feel a stomach ache coming on. They had started as a little girl. Horrible stomach aches that caused me to curl into a ball and cry. My parents had taken me to countless doctors and each one prescribed something new each time. It worked for a while before the medications just stopped working and I needed to find something new before my stomach aches physically killed me. Eventually we ran out of medicines and new doctors to go to. So, my dad started his own research. I would wake up in the morning and head down to the lab where my dad and Uncle Bruce preformed study after study, test after test but grew frustrated when they found nothing wrong. Eventually we found something that worked. A pill my dad had invented. What of its contents I hadn't the slightest idea because my father refused to tell me. Now that I lay curled up in my bed almost an hour after we'd both gone to bed I wished more than anything that I could move from the ball I'd made so that I could get the pill bottle from the kitchen counter. Hunter whined, licking my tear-stained face. I hugged him tightly but he wiggled his way free and dashed out the bedroom only to sit and bark outside Loki's door.

(Loki's P.O.V.)  
I heard Hunter's barking loud and clear. Slowly I got up and shuffled to the door and opened it. Immediatly Hunter took a bit of my shirt in his mouth and began to tug me across the hall.  
"Hunter? What's gotten into you?"  
He growled and began to tug harder.  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming."  
He paused, opened Alleynah's door and led me in. There she was, curled into a ball, her face was wet with fresh and past tears.  
"Alleynah?!"  
"Loki, i-in the kitchen, on th-the counter, there's a perscription b-bottle of little b-blue pills."  
She was interrupted by a small sob but continued on.  
"Please, go get them for me."  
I nodded and hurried into the kitchen and turned on the light, looking franticly for the bottle. Back in the corner the bottle stood alone. I grabbed it and ran back to her room giving her two pills as she asked me to and she downed them with a drink from the water bottle on her nightstand. After a few minutes she uncurled and stopped crying but I had still stayed with her.  
"Loki."  
"Yes, Alleynah?"  
"Will you stay here for just a little while?"  
"I hadn't planned on leaving."  
She closed her eyes and I had assumed she'd fallen asleep but her voice broke the silence.  
"Loki?"  
"Hm?"  
I could see the small blush on her face his didn't say anything about it.  
"Would you...lay with me?"  
That I hadn't expected but I still laid next to her all the same.

(Alleynah's P.O.V.)  
I felt him crawl in under the blankets next to me and, not caring at this point, I tucked myself to his side and lay my head and hand on his chest. I could feel the cold of his skin through his shirt and it felt good against my slightly fevered skin. His arm wrapped its way around my waist and I felt myself falling asleep.  
"Goodnight Loki."  
"Goodnight Alleynah."  
XxX  
I woke up only to find Loki and I facing each other with both his arms still around me. Looking up I met emerald eyes and blushed a bit.  
"Are you feeling better, Alleynah?"  
"Mhm, but only because you went and got my meds last night."  
"I wouldn't have even known to come help you if Hunter hadn't come to get me."  
I smiled, thinking of how lucky I was to have such a smart dog.  
"He's such a good boy."  
"That he is. A smart one indeed."  
"I don't know what I'd do without you- him! What I'd do without...him."  
He nodded but I could feel his arms tighten a bit.  
"It is still early, why don't you sleep a bit more and in a little bit I'll get up and make you lunch."  
"You would do that for me?"  
"Of course I would, I'll even make plans for us to do something tomorrow."  
"You don't have to do that."  
He smiled. A smile that I knew not just anyone saw.  
"But I want to. Now go back to sleep."  
"What if I don't want to?"  
"Are you really going to be stubborn right now?"  
"Of course I am, you should know that by now."  
"Please, do it for me~?"  
He gave me a puppy-dog look that made my heart melt.  
"Loki, that's not fair!"  
"Yes it is~ If you're going to be stubborn than I'm going to use the face."  
I laughed and cuddled closer to him before falling asleep again.

(Loki's P.O.V.)  
I waited until I was sure she was asleep before sliding out from under her and letting Hunter replace me in her bed. Knowing I still had a while before I had promised to make her lunch I began to plan out tomorrow. I would ensure that it was perfect. I made a few calls and realizing I was running out of time I began studying the contents of the kitchen when I hung up for the last time. I heard feet shuffle behind me and Ally smiled at my failed attempt to make her lunch.  
"Why don't we leave the kitchen to me?"  
"That sounds good to me."  
"Do you care if I just order something?"  
"Not at all~"  
"Sweet, what would you like? Get anything."  
She said before tossing a paper menu to me. We ordered our food and sat down at the couch when it arrived.  
"I may have failed to make you lunch but I did make plans for tomorrow."  
"Oh?"  
I nodded and finnished chewing the bite of food I had in my mouth.  
"All you have to do is pick out a dress to wear."  
"What kind of dress?"  
"Go for elegance."  
"I think I can do that."  
"Good, if not I was going to make you go anyway."  
"I have no doubts."

**AN: So here's chapter six~ I know it's different than what I usually write for this story but I needed something that would fill the day so that I didn't have to skip her days off and away from Tony. ^^ I'll try to post chapter seven asap so watch out for it ;)**


	7. Dinner and a Mistletoe

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! You're all such great internet friends~! ^^**

(Loki's P.O.V.)  
I chuckled.  
"Do you really think I'd do that?"  
"I wouldn't know, you are the god of mischief and lies after all."  
"That I am, but I'd never lie to you."  
I froze a bit after that. _"What did I just say?"_ Even though it shocked me and it sort of just slipped out, I meant it.  
"Do you really mean that, Loki?"  
I looked over to see the most beautiful smile spread across her lips.  
"Of course I do, I may be the god of mischief and lies but I'm a man of my word."  
She jumped forward on the couch and hugged me. An embrace I was glad to return.  
"So what is it you have planned for today?"  
"You'll just have to wait until tonight and see~"  
XxX  
"Well Hunter?"  
The german shepard barked happily at the black suit and emerald green tie I wore.  
"Thanks boy~"  
Hunter stood from the spot he'd recently been sitting and crossed the hall, Alleynah's door shutting behind him. A muffled bark came from behind the door and I smiled, knowing Hunter must have approved of her dress. I left my room waiting for her on the couch, the click of high-heels caught my attention.  
"Close your eyes."  
I did as I was told and heard her stand in front of me.  
"Alright, open your eyes."  
I had to do everything I could not to let my mouth hang open. She wore a floor-length, emerald green, gown that fit her figure, including the slit up the side that ended at the middle of her thigh. Gold high-heels peeked out from under her dress, matching the embroidery at the bottom of the dress and the necklace she wore. She left her hair down, it flowed down her back, stopping above her waist.  
"Well? What do you think?"  
At first I couldn't reply, but I found my voice when her expression grew worried.  
"You look stunning~"  
"You're quite dashing yourself."  
I stood and offered my hand. She smiled with a small blush dusting her face as she took my hand. I led her out to the car and slipped into the drivers side.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes, of course. I can do this just fine."  
Surprisingly, I was right. I had soon parked perfectly in the parkinglot of a nice restraunt that she seemed to like.  
"This is why we're all dressed up?"  
"_This_ is only the begining of the night."  
I led her inside and we were immediatly escorted to a table.  
"A bottle of your finest."  
Alleynah stared at me shocked but the man taking our order simply nodded and disappeared into the kitchens. He soon returned and I took the bottle of wine from him before the two of us ordered.  
"You didn't have to do all of this."  
"I know, I want to."  
I handed her glass back after I filled it.  
"Thank you~ To mischief~"  
She said holding her glass up slightly. I smiled and raised my glass as well.  
"To mischief."  
XxX  
"Loki, where _are_ you going?"  
"You'll see soon."

(Alleynah's P.O.V.)  
He pulled up in front of a hotel, a sign in front of the door reading: Christmas Ball.  
"Loki what is this."  
"I figured since you said you could dance, we'd get into he holiday spirit."  
I smiled at him as he got out, walked around the car and opened my door for me.  
"Right this way~"  
I took his hand once again and he led me inside to the ballroom.  
"May I?"  
"Of course, you did bring me here after all."  
He took my hand, leading me to the middle of the dance floor and making me nervous.  
"Are you sure about this Loki. I havn't actually danced in years."  
"Then I guess this'll be your refresher~"  
He laid a hand on my waist and took my hand in his. I placed my hand on his shoulder and my heart pounded, not because of my rusty dancing, but because of his hand on my waist.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Y-yeah. Just a bit nervous is all."  
"In that case,"  
He pulled me closer to him and smiled at me.  
"Just stick to me and you'll be fine."  
I nodded and let him lead. I actually did okay and soon forgot we were really in public. I hugged him after a few dances and realized that everyone was watching us in the middle of the floor.  
"Uhh, Loki?"  
"I don't know either."  
A woman about my age ran up to us and whispered to us so no one else would hear.  
"You two are the mistletoe couple."  
"The what?!"  
She pointed up directing Loki and I's attention the the mistletoe that hung above us.  
"You're really lucky~"  
She said referring to Loki, before winking at me and walking away to her own date.  
"Do they really expect us to kiss in front of all of them?"  
"It would seem so."  
He looked me in the eyes and I lost myself in emerald green.  
"Well, it couldn't hurt."  
"I suppose not."  
On the middle of the dance floor, under the mistletoe, just a few days before Christmas, he leaned in to kiss me.

**AN: HA! Cliffy! you probably all hate me now but I'll update soon! I promise ;)**


	8. Only Days Left

**AN: So here is chaper eight! Wow, eight chapters already! I can't believe it! I want to thank Whovian of a Thousand Words for your amazing and funny comments~!**

(Alleynah's P.O.V.)  
"Sorry we're late everyone!"  
_"Dear God no!"_ Without any explination I pulled Loki through the crowd and into an empty room.  
"What was all that about?!"  
"There's an idoit here."  
"And who's that?"  
"Tony Stark."  
I could see the shock on his face. But the shock turned into a smile.  
"What? Don't want your boss to know you came with me?"  
"Not exactly."  
"Then what is it?"  
"I don't exactly want my _dad_ to know I came with you?"  
"You don't mean-?"  
"Oh, but I do."  
He smirked, dread and joy filling my heart.  
"I know that look Loki."  
"Let's have a little fun~"  
"No-"  
"Please?"  
"Loki no-"  
"Pleeease?  
"Loki, I said-"  
"PLEEEASE?!"  
"Oh alright, fine!"  
"Good, now here's the plan."  
He whispered in my ear like he was afraid someone in the empty room would hear.  
"You're brilliant, Loki Laufeyson."  
"No need to tell me."  
A knock erupted from the door and a familiar voice drifted in from behind it.  
"Are you two okay? Everyone's still waiting."  
_"Wow, they really take this 'mistletoe couple' thing seriously."  
_"Just a second."  
I took Loki's hand and we walked back out onto the dance floor. Everyone clapped when we came back to stand in the middle of the floor. I spotted my mother and father in the crowd, though they didn't seem to realize that it was Loki and I. My thoughts were snapped in half and I was brought back to reality by the soft lips pressed against my own. My dad stopped cheering with the crowd as he slowly realized what he was seeing. He started to walk over, quite angry. My smile faded, but only because I could feel a burning pain begin in my stomach. The look of anger on my dad's face faded as he slowly saw what was happening.  
"Ally!"  
"D-dad..."  
Loki caught me when I fell forward and quickly began a frantic search through his pockets before bringing out the familiar perscription bottle of blue pills and having me swallow a couple.  
"Did you just-?"  
Loki merely nodded, interrupting my dad.  
"Yes, I just saved her life."  
I clung to Loki and he picked me up, heading for the door.  
"It's going to be alright, Alleynah. We're going home."  
I nodded and fell asleep with my head against his chest. He woke me up when we got home and let me change before climbing into my bed next to me. _"He already knows I don't want him to leave."_  
"Loki."  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. Thank you for tonight. I had fun."  
He smiled down at me and pulled me closer to him.  
"I'm glad you had a good time. I had fun as well, but you scared me there."  
I shrugged and closed my eyes.  
"I wasn't worried because I knew you were there with me."  
He seemed at a loss for words but I had fallen asleep anyways.  
XxX  
I woke up in the middle of the night, seeing Loki asleep I Iaced my fingers with his and smiled. He had saved me tonight and he's been taking more care of me than I was of him. _"And to think this all started because he saved me from a few thugs on the street."_ I heard my cellphone vibrate on the side table and saw my dad's picture on the screen. I slipped from bed, Loki not even noticing, and walked into another room.  
"Dad, why are you calling me at three in the morning?"  
_"To make sure you're okay."_  
"I'm fine. Loki brought me home."  
_"By the way, it would have been nice to know Loki was bothering you. I talked to Thor and he's being sent back to Asgard after Christmas."  
_"What?!"  
_"That's what I said! I didn't think he'd want to leave Jane so soon, but he said she had work to do so yeah. He'll be off your hands in just a few days."  
_"But Dad I-"  
_"I know, you want to go back to sleep. 'Night Ally~"_  
That was the end of the conversation. He'd hung up and I know I couldn't ever get my dad to change his mind. I made my way back to bed and snuggled back up to Loki who immediatly held me in his arms again. He woke up when I returned and looked at me with concern.  
"Why are you crying? Are you alright?"  
I shook my head.  
"My dad's made arrangements to send you back to Asgard after Christmas."  
"What? But only my brother could take me back."  
"I know. He's going back with you. Jane has a lot of work to do so he's going with you."  
"I can't go back now. I've finally settled here on Midgard!"  
"And I'm finally comfortable in the cold."  
We looked at each other with a look of understanding. I burried my face in his chest, muffling my voice.  
"You can't just leave."  
"I don't want to and I'll do everything I can to change this."

**AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed all that! I know it's short but I have more planned that is supposed to come in the next chapter (obviously) so don't flips out! I try to update everyday if not sooner but that doesn't always happen. So far it's been good so expect another chapter soon!**


	9. Never Forget

**AN:Here's the next chapter! I hope you like~!  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Avengers. Just Alleynah and Hunter~ ^^**

(Alleynah's P.O.V.)  
XxX  
I laid with Loki on the couch, his arm around my waist to hold me close. My phone vibrated, showing my dad's picture. I'd seen that picture over thirty times in the past three days and still didn't answer.  
"Alleynah, you'll have to answer sometime."  
"I have nothing to say to him."  
"Alleynah-"  
"Because of him,"  
Tears flooded my eyes once again.  
"You're leaving tomorrow."  
"Please don't cry anymore~"  
"I can't help it."  
I turned over so that I could face him. I looked up at him and those emerald green eyes only made me want to cry harder. I shut my eyes tight in a failed attempt to stop the flow of tears. Familiar lips matched up with mine and I calmed down at the feeling of his lips against my own. Loki pulled away and looked at me with soft eyes, cradling my face in his hand.  
"It's not as if I could ever forget you. I'll be back someday, I promise."  
"I won't forget. Never."  
"I was going to wait until tomorrow, but seeing as it would be too late,"  
He pulled a simple gold band from his pocket, a small emerald in the middle.  
"Make the promise again?"  
"What...?"  
"I know it's a bit cliché but it's a promise ring. Promise never to forget me?"  
This brought back another wave of tears. I could do nothing but nod and let him slip the ring on the pointer finger of my right hand.  
"I'm going to miss you so much, Alleynah~"  
"I'll miss you too."  
My phone buzzed once again and I picked it up and walked into my bedroom before answering.  
"Hello...?"  
_"Alleynah, baby are you okay."_  
I was happy to hear my mother's voice and not my fathers.  
"N-no."  
_"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I tried to talk him out of it, but he just won't listen."  
_"Thanks Mom, but I just want to be left alone."  
_"I understand, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Alleynah."  
_I set my phone down and looked up at Loki in the doorway.  
"It's getting late."  
"But I don't want to go to sleep."  
"Why's that?"  
He asked while sitting next to me.  
"Because if I fall asleep, tomorrow would come faster."  
He sighed and laid down.  
"Come on, you know you need it."  
"No..."  
"For me?"  
I could almost never say no when he said that. So I lay down next to him and regretfully fell asleep shortly after.  
XxX  
I looked at myself in the full-body mirror in my room. I wore the same gown I had a few nights before, looking the same as that night. Loki came up behind me wearing his Asgardian clothes again. _"Just like when I first met you."_ He hugged me from behind and we both watched the other in the mirror.  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Not at all. Are you."  
"Not in the least. But we still have to go."  
I nodded and followed him to the car. We held hands the entire drive, and through dinner. I stayed silent, not speaking to anyone, especially not my father. We all exchanged gifts and my dad had given me one of the holographic screens he had around the house so that I could use Jarvis whenever needed, like it'd make up for everything. I gave a small and quiet "Thank you" before becoming silent again.  
"Well Merry Christmas everyone!"  
"Merry Christmas!"  
Loki and I were the only ones who hadn't joined in the cheerfulness. Thor made his way to the roof with the others in tow and I knew it was time. We followed slowly behind and at the top Thor stood ready with the Tesseract.  
"Let's go brother."  
Loki began to walk away but with even more tears in my eyes I latched onto him.  
"Alleynah, let go."  
"No, I can't let you leave."  
As he went to run his hand through my hair, I felt myself lifted off the ground and my dad pulled me away, carrying me away with his arm around his waist.  
"Let go of me!"  
He held on tight and in a flash of blue, Loki was gone. My dad let go and I fell to my knees, crying into my hands. I stood up and faced him, the others taking a good step back when seeing the rage in my eyes. I stomped over and slaped my father hard across the face. That whole half of his face turned an angry red and after the pain regestered he looked at me in surprise.  
"Alleynah-"  
"Don't!"  
I stormed off the roof and feeling unfit to drive ran to my old room. _"I'll never forget."_

**AN: Well here's the next chaper! I almost cried while writing this and I know it sounds like it but this is NOT the end! So thanks for sticking with me all this time! ^^**


	10. That Should Be a Two

**AN: I apologize for the feels in the last chapter, but it'll apart of my plan! Mwahahahaha! XD (P.S. I apologize that this is very late)  
Disclaimer: I, once again, DO NOT own own the Avengers!**

(Alleynah's P.O.V.)  
No one bothered me the rest of the night, and I used Jarvis to make sure no one else was around if I needed to leave my room. I had decided I couldn't go home, it'd be too hard. Someone went and got Hunter for me to see if he would help but both of us were miserable without him. Someone knocked on my door but I didn't feel like talking to anyone.  
"Alleynah, can I talk to you."  
I looked at my door a moment before getting up and laying my hand on the doorknob. I took a deep breath and opened my door for Jane.  
"Can I come in?"  
I stood aside with a smile on my face.  
" 'Course you can."  
I closed the door behind her and she sat on the edge of my bed.  
"You don't have to fake a smile you know."  
"What do you-?"  
"I know, I've done the same."  
I let the fake smile fade and sat next to her.  
"I know what you're going through and I know how it feels to have someone you love taken from you."  
I looked at her but didn't say anything. I knew she wasn't done talking yet.  
"That's why I want you to come back with me. I want you to help me find another way to Asgard."  
She smiled and laughed a little.  
"I havn't seen your eyes shine like that in days."  
"Does my dad know?"  
"Not a thing, but your mom does and she's promised to play dumb until you want to talk to him."  
I couldn't help but hug her which she seemed glad to return.  
"I'll get you packed, you hack into your dad's system and make sure he can't track you."  
"No problem. Jarvis, screen please."  
A holoraphic screen popped up in front of me and I began to type furiously, breaking each code one by one.  
"You really are your father's daughter."  
"It's a blessing and a curse."  
"I could imagine so. How's it going?"  
"Almost done. In three...two...one."  
"Congratulations miss, you've broken through your father's security once again."  
"Thanks J."  
"Anytime miss."  
Jane tossed me a duffel bag, a second one on her shoulder.  
"Ready kiddo?"  
"You bet I am, can Hunter come along?"  
"I don't...I don't see why not. Come on boy."  
Hunter jumped off my bed and followed us out and into the car.  
"Let's go."  
XxX  
Jane and I were up late trying to figure out what little detail we were missing. The one thing we couldn't get.  
"Come on Alleynah, it's time to go to bed. I don't even usually stay up this late."  
"No, I'm not leaving. I can fugure this out."  
Jane sighed and shook her head.  
"I should have known you'd be just at stubborn as your dad."  
I sighed and stood up to face Jane.  
"You're right. Depriving myself of sleep won't get us anywhere."  
"See, now you're talking sense. That you get from your mother."  
I smiled as Jane walked me to my room where Hunter was waiting for me. I shut the door behind me and slipped into bed.  
"Goodnight Hunter."  
He licked my face and I snuggled up to him, and an empty feeling in my heart reminding me that Loki should be holding me from behind. That was my last thought before falling asleep.

XxXA Year LaterXxX  
Still we hadn't made any progress. We didn't know what we were looking for.  
By now my dad knew where I was. I had called him a few days after I left to let him know I was okay. Then he decided it'd be a good idea to come yell at me for running away. I slapped him again after his rant, asking if he felt better. He nodded and rubbed his cheek before leaving after a few hour visit.  
Once again for the past 365 days I sat in front of my computer screen, looking over equasions and research we'd done, compairing one with the other. My eyes grew wide and my heart stopped in my chest, making me drop my coffee cup. The mug shattered and Jane looked my way.  
"Alleynah?"  
"Jane, come here!"  
She rushed over and looked over my shoulder.  
"What is it?!"  
I pointed at an equasion on the screen with tears in my eyes.  
"I found it...I found it!"  
"What are you talking about Alleynah?!"  
"That right there! That three! It should be a two!"  
She froze, the color fading from her face.  
"You mean after years of trying to find a way to Asgard...the only thing that stood in my way...was one number."  
"Not just any number! Two!"  
I smiled, feeling proud of myself for finding that one mistake in hundreds of thousands of codes.  
"One little number..."

We soon got to work. With S.H.I.E.L.D. on our side it was easy to get the materials we needed. Now that we knew what we were doing, we were able to make plans and construct the machine that would be able to harness the Tesseract's power from relms away. I grew more excited each day, knowing I'd get to see Loki again soon. _"I promised I'd never forget! I promised and I didn't! I'm coming Loki, just a bit longer!"  
_"Alleynah, we're almost done. We're so close!"  
"I know. I thought we'd never figure it out."  
"While we're on the subject, I think only one of us should go for now."  
"But who-"  
"I want you to go first. You did find the problem after all."  
"Jane, I couldn't."  
"Yes you can. I know you want to. It's okay."  
She smiled at me and together we headed for dinner. By this time tomorrow, I'd be with my God of Mischief again.

(Loki's P.O.V.)  
I stood next to Heimdall in his usual golden armor. The bifröst was almost repaired and this wasn't the first time I'd come out to stand in the company of the gatekeeper.  
"You can still see her?"  
"You still continue to ask the same question everyday and still my answer has not changed."  
"And how is she?"  
"There is no point in me telling you."  
"What do you mean by that?!"  
"You'll know soon enough."  
"Heimdall, please."  
"She has kept her promise to you, just as strongly as you have to her."  
"So she's alright?"  
Heimdall nodded his head.  
"Yes, from all I can tell she's in perfect health."  
I sighed in relief and thanked him before making my way back home.

**AN: Yes, I know, this is terribly late and I'm sorry! Don't hate me! I hope this chapter isn't terrible, please review. It would make my day/night! (Whichever you're in)**


	11. Together Again

**AN: Is this chapter 11 already?! Wow! I truely didn't think it would last this long! But, I'm glad it has~ I'm so sorry that this is so late! I've been really sick lately and I had musical auditions. I'm in the musical! Woo! But anyways sorry guys and here's chapter 11 and I hope everyone had a great holiday!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Avengers whatsoever.**

(Alleynah's P.O.V.)  
I slipped on a sweatshirt and scratched behind Hunter's ears.  
"Ready to go see Loki?"  
He barked happily, his tail wagging a mile a minute. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"I know the feeling boy, come on."  
I raced down to the lab with Hunter on my heels, Jane waiting for me like she had promised.  
"Ready to go, Alleynah?"  
"I've been ready for this for a long time."  
"Then what are you waiting for?"  
"Nothing."  
I stepped on the platform in front of me and grabbed ahold of Hunter's collar.  
"Go ahead, Jane."  
It was a simple press of a button that surrounded me in blue light. It felt as though I shot upward, the blue light that encased me was all I saw before my feet touched solid ground again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to try and clear the dizziness from my head. Hunter shook his head as well and looked up at me.  
"Note to self: Hold you're breath next time."  
I looked around at the unfinnished gold dome around me and smiled. _"I know this. I know where I am!"_ I looked for my way out and ran to the man clad in golden armor who seemed to be waiting for me with a small smile.  
"Heimdall, I made it!"  
"I knew you could. You're a smart woman, Alleynah."  
He reached over to ruffle my hair.  
"There is someone waiting for you."  
"Where's Loki?!"  
"I believe with his brother."  
I thanked him and took off towards Asgard, running as fast as I could. _"It's a good thing I'm in shape!"_ In that few seconds that I wasn't paying attention I ran into someone who thankfully caught me before I could fall.  
"Thank you, but I really have to go!"  
"What's the rush?"  
"I have to find Thor."  
"I believe I could take you to him. I'm Fandral."  
"Fandral! What did we tell you about bothering people?"  
"I'm not bothering her. I'm _helping _her."  
"And how are you doing so?"  
"She needs to see Thor."  
I stood simply watching the man and woman argue back and forth. She finally sighed and shook her head.  
"I'm Sif, don't listen to this idiot. I can help you get to Thor. Come on."  
She shot Fandral a dirty look with a hand on her hip.  
"That means you too, Fandral."  
We walked through the city and Sif lead me through the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. I certainly would have been lost in the many hallways without her.  
"Thor, I've found a friend of yours from Midgard."  
"What?"  
He looked up from a conversation with another two men quite surprised.  
"Alleynah?! How did you even get here?!"  
"Jane and I worked together and we found a way."  
"I should have known Jane would help you get here."  
"Yes, you really should have. I'm actually surprised you didn't."  
"I suppose you came for my brother. I'll go find him."  
"So you're here...to see Loki?"  
Sif asked skeptically.  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"He tried to destroy New York."  
"And rule your world."  
"Not to mension he almost-"  
"Okay, I see both your points but I still love him all the same."  
"Love?!"  
Even the two I didn't know yelled in surprise.  
"You mean you didn't know?"  
"No!"  
"Since when has Loki loved a Midguardian?!"  
"Calm down you guys. This isn't the end of the world."  
I was about to continue when I heard two voices coming down the hall.  
"Why is it you're dragging me down here brother?"  
"For a surprise."  
"You know I hate surprises, Thor."  
"Trust me, you'll love this one. Don't move."  
Thor poked his head in and looked at his friends.  
"Out."  
"But we want to watch."  
"Get out."  
The four left me alone in the room and Thor shoved in Loki. He looked around and froze when meeting my eyes.  
I had started to cry, Hunter's tail wagging quickly. My voice was raspy and strained.  
"Hi..."  
"Alleynah...? How did you-? When did you-?"  
I wiped away tears though they just kept coming.  
"I havn't seen you in a year and that's the first thing you say to me?"  
Hunter whined and licked my hand.  
"Th-that's not what I meant! It's just the shock of seeing you."  
I sniffled and looked at the floor as he walked over. I could see his feet in front of mine and he reached over, taking my hand in his. I couldn't help but smile as he ran a finger over the ring he'd given me.  
"I told you I wouldn't forget."  
This made him freeze, holding his breath. I just started to cry again.  
"I never forgot. No matter what anyone told me."  
Loki pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back as I cried into his shoulder.  
"Look at me, Alleynah."  
I reached up to wipe my eyes but he stopped me. Cupping my face with his hand he wiped away my tears with his thumb.  
"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to kiss me?"  
He smiled, finally leaning down. I closed the small space between us, his familiar cool lips meeting mine again. I pulled away after some time to look into those emerald green eyes.  
"You are coming back with me, right?"  
"Of course I'm coming back with you."  
Hunter barked happily, chasing his tail a few times. I giggled a bit, looking down at him.  
"Yeah, this means we can go home. Will you need anything from here before we go?"  
"No, everything I'll need is back at home."  
I couldn't help but smile, I could go _home_ again.  
"Then let's go."  
"How will we get home exactly?"  
"I think I know who can help."  
XxX  
"Ah, back already I see."  
"You couldn't happen to be able to send us home, could you Heimdall?"  
"Well-"  
"Please~?"  
"Of course I will. Right this way."  
"But I thought the Bifröst was still broken."  
"It is."  
Loki gave me the most confused look, making me laugh a bit.  
"Come on, let's go. Hunter, are you ready to go boy?"  
He sat at my feet at let me grab ahold of his collar, leaving my other hand free to hold Loki's. Heimdall smiled and in a flash of blue light I found the three of us back in the lab, in front of Jane.

**AN: Well here's chapter 11! Sorry if it isn't the best. I tried rewriting in a million times but I could just never seem to get it right. But here it is anyways! R&R please! ((But no flames))**


	12. A Visitor

**AN: There are no words to express how sorry I am that this is so late...  
Disclaimer: The only two I own are Ally and Hunter.**

(Alleynah's P.O.V.)  
Jane jumped and looked at us both in awe.  
"It worked?"  
"It worked!"  
We both sprang forward to hug each other.  
"Go visit your Thunder God. Heimdall can send you home."  
"You're sure?"  
"Absolutly."  
Jane made her way over so that she could leave.  
"Jane."  
She looked back at me.  
"I probably won't be here when you get back, so...thanks."  
She smiled at me a bit and she wiped at her eyes.  
"Awe, come on. Don't make me cry before I go to see Thor."  
"I'm sorry. It's just,"  
I sniffled trying to blink away my own tears.  
"You helped me run away and then let me live with you for a year while I tried to find a way to get Loki back. This place is a big part of my life now."  
We both starting crying now.  
"Look, Alleynah. If you really want to pay me back, just take care of yourself and promise you'll visit."  
"Of course I'll visit. Just let me know when and I'll fly right over."  
"Do the honors Alleynah?"  
I smiled and walked over to the control board.  
"Sure thing, Jane."  
With one last wave to Jane I sent her into the same blue light and couldn't help but feel proud that I had helped make it work.  
"Come on, I need to go pack before we catch the flight home."  
I took Loki by the hand and lead him to the room I had called my own. Hunter wagged his tail as he dropped one chew toy after another into a bag of his own. I smiled down at him and scratched behind his ears.  
"Good boy, Hunter."  
I began packing my own bag and, halfway through, picked up a picture of Jane and I. I smiled at it sadly, tears coming to my eyes. Loki's arms wrapped around my waist from behind me.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Nothing, I'll just miss it here is all."  
"I thought you might. But just think, when we get home we'll have all our old memories waiting for us. That and so many new memories are waiting to be made."  
"I suppose you're right."  
"Now where's that smile of yours?"  
"Being packed away."  
Loki turned me around in his arms and took the picture from me and setting it down in my bag.  
"Alleynah...what's _really_ wrong?"  
I couldn't meet his eyes.  
"It just seems like all of this is too good to be true."  
"How so?"  
"I'm afraid that any moment all of this is going to go away. Vanish into mist. This feeling, your touch, you. It feels like any moment I'm going to wake up from a dream only to find myself alone again."  
"No, Alleynah, that's not going to happen. I'm not leaving you again, understand?"  
I nodded with a small smile, wiping away the tears in my eyes. I finished packing and made our way to the airport where my dad's private jet was waiting for us.

(Loki's P.O.V.)  
XxX  
Alleynah had fallen asleep on the way home, but I was more than happy to carry her inside and lay her in bed when we got home. I smiled and climbed in next to her holding her close, Hunter at our feet.  
"Loki..."  
I looked down into dark brown eyes.  
"What are you doing up~? You should be asleep."  
"I woke up and now I can't sleep."  
"Anything I can do?"  
"Will you turn on the TV? The noise helps me sleep."  
"Since when was there a TV in your room?"  
"My dad bought a bunch of stuff for me after Christmas because he thought it would make everything better between us. I've only talked to him once since I slapped him on Christmas and that was after I ran away with Jane."  
"I'll make a deal with you."  
"I'm not sure it's a good idea to make a deal with the God of Mischief."  
She answered me sleepily, a small smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile at her. She had made a good point.  
"Just listen~ If you close your eyes and try to sleep I'll make sure we spend the entire day together. Just the two of us."  
"I suppose that's fair."  
"Good, now get some sleep~"  
XxX  
Around noon I could hear the sheets rustle in our room and smiled. Then, Alleynah shuffled down the hall and curled up next to me on the couch.  
"Well good morning~"  
She didn't say a single word back before she kissed me.  
"Miss Alleynah."  
She sighed, pulling away from me to answer the AI that must have been fed through to Stark Towers.  
"Yes, Jarvis?"  
"Sorry to interrupt, but your father is on his way over."  
"What for?"  
"I'm not entirely sure."

(Alleynah's P.O.V.)  
Before I knew it a knock came from the front door. I got up from my spot next to Loki and answered the front door. Immediatly my dad hugged me.  
"Alleynah! You're home!"  
"Hunter, help."  
Hunter growled and pulled my father away by the back of his jacket.  
"Whoa! Down, heal, stop!"  
"Down boy."  
"What was that for Alleynah?!"  
"Mr. Stark, may I ask what your businuess with me is?"  
"Don't take that tone with me young lady. I just wanted to come spend the day with my daughter."  
"Well I'm sorry to decline but I already have plans to spend the day with my boyfriend."  
He smiled at me, but I didn't know what for.  
"I'm glad you found someone."  
"Wha-?"  
"I knew you'd see things my way. Loki's no good for you."  
"On second thought, please, come right in."  
I walked back into the livingroom as my dad took off his jacket and shoes.  
"I thought maybe we could go to that...Shwarma place..."  
He blinked a bit in shock. I smirked at him smugly from my spot on the couch next to Loki.  
"Jane and I figured it out."

**AN: Super sorry that this probably sucks! It's been soo long and I've tried to rewrite it but it just didn't seem to work so please don't hate me~ I tried...*atmosphere of MAJOR FAIL* I promise it'll get better again and once again sorry for the wait! **


End file.
